Rouge Et Blanc
by Lisi Black S
Summary: É por esse motivo que jamais vou perdoá-los: por terem dado sentido às cores, assim deixando o meu mundo na ausência delas. Draco/Ginny Continuação de Blanc


**Título:** Rouge Et Blanc  
**Resumo:** É por esse motivo que jamais vou perdoá-los: por terem dado sentido às cores, assim deixando o meu mundo na ausência delas.  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Wesley  
**Disclaimer:** Não, Harry Potter não me pertence.  
**Avisos:** Continuação de Rouge e de Blanc (criatividade para nomes é o que há. rs.). Anyway, leiam as outras duas, pra isso fazer sentido. E lembrem-se: clichê.

* * *

Rouge Et Blanc

_"Eles se amariam e, conseqüentemente, odiariam-se por isso até o fim dos tempos, por mais que jamais admitissem isso. Enquanto ele passaria a eternidade odiando infinitamente seus lábios vermelhos, ela sempre amaria os milhares de tons de branco que existiam nos seus cabelos. E ele sempre iria odiar amá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que ela continuaria amando o odiar."_

É, pelo o que percebi nunca foi um relacionamento sentimental. Ou pelo menos era isso que ambos passaram tanto tempo querendo acreditar. E vão continuar o resto de suas vidas tentando desesperadamente acreditar nisso. Oras, até eu, que me recusei a acreditar nisso por tanto tempo, acabei por me render; afinal, qualquer um veria que sempre foi sentimental.

Mulher nenhuma teria ficado de seu lado por tanto tempo, nas condições que ela ficou. Mulher nenhuma, apenas ela, em toda aquela sua exuberância levemente escondida. Apenas uma mulher que mantivesse um _relacionamento sentimental._

E nunca algum homem aceitaria passar tão pouco tempo ao lado de uma mulher...apenas se tivesse a certeza de que, naqueles breves momentos, a marcava por toda vida e, assim, dividia com ela mais lembranças do que as pessoas que a cercavam desde sempre; apenas se fosse um relacionamento sentimental.

Eles deveriam admitir que foi um relacionamento sentimental, porque isso é a coisa mais perceptível do mundo. E eu admito isso com a mesma dor que senti quando tive que admitir que ela não era mais só minha; quando tive que admitir que ela nunca fora e nunca seria apenas minhas.

Nunca poderia continuar com a incerteza. Já que os olhares não eram mais tão intensos, os toques não continham mais o fogo de seus cabelos, já que os atos não eram mais impulsivos e vulgarmente delicados. Acabei descobrindo que estes olhares, toques e atos haviam sido guardados para ele, por mais que ele não tivesse consciência disso. Por mais que eu soubesse que ele não merecia receber qualquer coisa de Ginny.

Ou era isso que eu pensava antes de ir lá por uma última vez, apenas para ter a certeza de que havia mesmo terminado e que enfim eu iria dormir em paz. Afinal foi difícil acreditar no brilho no olhar dela. Aquele brilho não me pertencia há tanto tempo e, de uma hora para outra, voltou a ser meu.

Foi com um pouco de receio que voltei até lá, e foi com muito alívio que encontrei o lugar vazio. Não havia mais tocos de velas derretidos, nem cortinas pesadas e a cama havia sido limpa, sem mais vários lençóis mal arrumados – todos os vestígios daquele amor tão fora das regras haviam sido limpos, assim como a cama dele.

Em cima do lençol branco que havia sido posto caprichosamente, havia um papel levemente amassado e amarelado. Era o único resquício de que algum dia eles haviam ido até ali. A minha consciência brigou comigo por vários minutos, na luta de dar as costas e ir embora dali, retomando a minha vida perfeita. Só Merlin sabe o como eu simplesmente esqueceria de tudo aquilo por Ginny.

Mas por fim estiquei a mão e peguei o papel, vendo uma letra desleixada, mas ainda assim legível. A carta tinha a mesma letra em toda sua extensão, sem dar vestígio de que em determinado ponto o autor tivesse vacilado. Completamente a cara dele, que mantinha aquela voz sem emoção e os olhos sempre frios.

Com a carta de Malfoy eu pude perceber que, de certa forma, até era compreensível algum dia eles terem cogitado a hipótese de não ser um relacionamento sentimental. Era _iintenso demais para ser sentimental. _

Fiquei raiva dele, o rancor misturando-se a todo o ódio adolescente que mantivemos. E a inveja. Nunca, em todos as anos que passei ao lado de Ginny, havia visto ela em todos os momentos em que ele havia descrito. Podia ser mentira da parte dele, já que gostava sempre de fazer-se de vítima e aumentar os fatos. Mas havia veracidade demais nas palavras dele, e suas palavras condiziam de forma cruel demais com tudo o que eu sabia de Ginny. Condizia demais com tudo o que eu havia descoberto sobre eles.

Nunca havia visto Ginny usando batom vermelho. O único vermelho que vi nela foram seus cabelos, que brilhavam intensamente, e nisso sentia-me feliz. Feliz em saber que, pelo menos naquele requisito, eu também recebia parte de seu brilho. Pelo menos este brilho não era exclusivo dele.

Afinal, ele estava errado em achar que ela pertencia a mim; nunca havia pertencido, e continuaria pertencendo a ele, por mais que nunca voltassem a se ver.

Depois de não suportar mais o ar daquele lugar, eu acabei voltando para casa e tentando seguir a minha vida. Agora não haveria mais aquela sombra de dúvida entre mim e Ginny.

De fato, teria seguido tranqüilamente com a minha vida, se não tivesse encontrado outra carta, desta vez dela. Foi por acaso, e acho que ela nunca teria tido a intenção de me fazer ler. Mas eu li.

Acabei percebendo que não era um relacionamento sentimental. Era um relacionamento insano. Eu nunca vou entender uma relação feita no ódio e construída por amor. É estranho quando tudo o que eu tenho com ela é um casamento _feliz_, cheio de carinho e gestos bonitos.

Percebi, depois de ler ambas as cartas, que eles me consideravam o herói, o mocinho da história. Nas histórias que costumo ler o herói não é muito parecido comigo, e não vive situações parecidas com as que eu passei a viver desde que tudo começou. Mas, analisando bem, as cartas deles têm a mesma essência, querem dizer a mesma coisa, ao mesmo tempo em que não dizem nada. E eu gostaria de não ter encontrado nenhuma delas.

O meu relacionamento com Ginny foi feito com palavras, palavras demais. Conversávamos todos os dias, e nos perdíamos em tantos planos e sonhos. Planos e sonhos demais para eu perder tudo aquilo por erros. Feria saber que enquanto comigo ela compartilhava suas palavras, com ele ela compartilhasse sua alma. Comigo os sonhos eram planejados, e com ele completamente esquecidos e desnecessários. Pelo jeito, ao lado dele, ela não precisava dos sonhos e das certezas, ao lado dele precisava apenas dele, nada mais.

Se algum dia eu tivesse tido a oportunidade de encontrar-me no lugar de Malfoy, eu teria me declarado, e a feito perceber que aquilo era o melhor para as nossas vidas. Merlin, ele participou dos momentos mais marcantes da vida dela, e nem ao menos a fez perceber que aquilo também era importante para ele. Neste momento tudo o que queria ter era o amor de Ginny, e isso é tudo o que ele tem. Algo me diz que, se ele tivesse feito todas estas coisas, ele não seria Draco Malfoy, e Ginny deixaria de amá-lo. Ou odiá-lo... Nunca vou entender.

Somente após reler a carta de Ginny centenas de vezes, eu percebi o fato de que, talvez, eu nem a conhecesse direito. A Ginny que vivia ao meu lado era completamente diferente da mulher d'aquela carta. Talvez eu nunca tivesse _visto_ outra Ginny que não fosse a minha mulher. Ele havia dito para ela que era o único capaz de vê-la verdadeiramente, mas eu gostaria de desafiá-lo a amá-la da forma que eu amava.

Eu a tinha, enquanto tudo o que eles tinham era o amor e o ódio eterno. E ele poderia orgulhar-se pelo resto da vida por ter tido-a naqueles momentos verdadeiros – e enquanto ele fizesse isso, eu continuaria a invejá-lo. – mas ela iria continuar comigo, independente de qualquer coisa que ele falasse. E tenho certeza em falar isso, já que sei que, depois da "_primeira e última_" despedida deles, havia acabado. Ginny não era uma mulher de 

voltar atrás em suas decisões e jamais voltaria para ele pedindo desculpas. Enquanto Malfoy nunca correria atrás dela, por mais que a _amasse_. E isto é tudo o que eu sei dele, e a única coisa necessária para se saber.

Nem mesmo ela, que com ele passou tantas horas, parecia o conhecer verdadeiramente. Nem mesmo ele, que se gabava por conseguir vê-la verdadeiramente, a conhecia. O que eles conheciam era o poder das cores; do vermelho e do branco.

E, por terem me tirado as cores, jamais vou perdoá-los.

É por esse motivo que jamais vou perdoá-los: por terem dado sentido às cores, assim deixando o meu mundo na ausência delas.

_Harry Potter._

* * *

**N/A:** Ignorem isso, ignorem isso, ignorem isso. Ou melhor: levem em consideração que esta fic foi escrita há muito tempo.  
Porque é óbvio que, se eu fosse escrever alguma coisa do tipo hoje em dia, o Harry não seria o corno, sim a Ginny. Mas okay, eu ainda não havia entrado totalmente para o lado slash da força naquela época. Enfim, beijos.


End file.
